


Lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: After a long week Beca just wants to put on some loud music and relax. Aubrey has other ideas





	Lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets

Beca has a plan of action for when her week at the office becomes overwhelming and she needs to relax. As corny as it sounds, dancing around the kitchen blaring 80’s music, while she uses a wooden mixing spoon as a microphone is exactly what she needs to find her center. 

She also enjoys baking; cupcakes, pies, brownies, her grandmothers sinfully delicious chocolate cake. Anything that keeps her hands and her mind busy is fine by her. 

This week has been exceptionally trying. One of those weeks where if it could go wrong it did, and not just a little hiccup but big giant messes bordering on disaster. Lost files, coffee spilled on her laptop, she even managed to lose her headphones and that’s when she knew she would be spending her weekend baking. 

As soon as she walks through the front door she kicks off her boots and uses her sock clad feet to scoot them out of the way. Then she unclips her hair from the too tight bun that has been giving her a headache for hours. 

Making her way into her room she trades her skirt for some soft cotton shorts and her blouse for an oversized denim button up that practically drowns her tiny frame. 

Once she is changed into more relaxing clothes she hooks her phone up to the sound system and starts gathering the supplies she’ll need to get started. 

The music starts out as background noise, a nice beat to shake her ass to as she gets out the flour, baking chocolate, eggs, sugar, and oil. “What I like about you” starts to play and Beca starts dancing around the kitchen, sliding around the hardwood floor in her socks and using her ever present mixing spoon as a microphone. 

Another slower song comes on so she is able to put her chocolate concoction in the oven. As soon as the oven door closes though “pour some sugar on me” comes on and she does a happy little jig as she really gets into the song. There’s some air guitar and some questionable hip thrusting, the girls would humiliate her until the end of time if they could see her now. Luckily she’s alone...or so she thinks.

The music has been playing too loud for her to hear Aubrey’s car pull in the garage. And definitely too loud for her to hear her wife tiptoe in the door. 

Tossing her briefcase down on the floor and standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, Aubrey is enjoying the free concert her wife is putting on. 

Her intentions had been to watch the show, clap when it was over, and then tease Beca mercilessly for the rest of the night. The pull she has towards the brunette though, is more than she can resist. 

Aubrey’s week has been equally as hellish, but seeing this carefree side of Beca is enough to relax her. This is what attracted her to Beca. She never takes life too seriously. And Aubrey needed that in her over scheduled, uptight life. 

Without much thought Aubrey walks up behind Beca( who was shaking her ass like a stripper on payday) in front of the oven and wraps her arms around her from behind. 

Beca jumps and lets out a tiny squeal of surprise before she recognizes Aubrey’s perfume. Once she realizes she isn't going to be murdered Beca relaxes into Aubrey’s loving embrace. She sways her hips more gently as Aubrey kisses the side of her neck. 

“Welcome home, babe,” Beca says as the song fades out and something slower begins to play. 

“What a welcome it was.” Aubrey says as she rests her chin on Beca’s shoulders.

Beca gives her a Mitchell smirk and that sexy lip bite-wink combo that always makes Aubrey feel a little unsteady on her feet. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from, if you play your cards right Posen.” Beca says as she goes back to work mixing the ingredients for the frosting for her cake. 

Aubrey takes a seat on one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the island Beca is using as her prep space. 

Aubrey watches Beca dip her finger in the bowl after the ingredients have been mixed. A dark chocolate dollop dripping off of her index finger. Then she watches Beca insert that finger into her mouth inch by delicate inch. 

When Beca pulls the now clean finger out of her mouth with a pop, Aubrey isn’t sure if the moan she hears came from her or Beca. Either way the sweat dripping down the back of her neck has nothing to do with the oven being on. 

Something about the domesticity of Beca baking while wearing her shirt just dies things to Aubrey’s libido. Not that it takes much, she isn’t ashamed to admit that her wife is hot and that they spend most of their nights making love. 

This is different though. This is almost animalistic. This is a desire that runs so deep and so raw that Aubrey is barely able to keep herself from taking Beca right where she stands. 

Beca can practically feel Aubrey’s eyes caressing her body as she cleans her finger with the dish towel beside her. 

Locked in an intense staring match Beca jumps again when the oven timer goes off. The loud noise catching both women by surprise and putting a much needed damper on the heated moment between them.

As Beca returns to the island with her round cake pans in hand, Aubrey is right behind her. Wrapping Beca up in her arms again Aubrey kisses the spot right under Beca’s ear that always makes the brunettes knees weak. 

“How long does it need to cool, before you put the frosting on it?” Aubrey asks as she nibbles on Beca’s earlobe.

“Aaa..about th...thi..thirty minutes.” Beca stutters as she tries not to combust. 

“I think I know the perfect way to spend that time, I’m very hungry.” Aubrey says as she pulls Beca along to their bedroom.


End file.
